


Forever (Golden Promises)

by Aerisoo12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerisoo12/pseuds/Aerisoo12
Summary: "I really want to have my forever with you, Jongin.""We will always have our forever, Kyungsoo."





	Forever (Golden Promises)

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank the mods for being with me throughout this journey, thank you so much. Without you guys, I won't be able to finish this story. Second, I want to apologize because this work is not as good as I want it to be. I cried a lot, and I smiled a lot when I wrote this story. I could not say that I am really proud of this story, but it's surely has a special place in my heart.
> 
> I did justice to Jongin and Kyungsoo character in this story despite the warning.
> 
> Lastly, to all the people who read this story, thank you so much. I really appreciated it.

_“Does forever really exist?”_

_“Nothing last, right?”_

_“I want to have my forever with you, but it’s impossible, right?”_

_“We will always have our forever, nothing will take it away from us.”_

_“Just in case I can’t have my forever with you, I want to spend time with you as long as I can!”_

_“We will, we’ll spend time together as long as we can.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_~_

Forever…

 

Since he was a kid, he always wonders what does that word means. Forever means, well, forever. It means for a very long time, at all time, for and endless time. Never stops. Never goes. Never _dies_.

 

He always holds the word dear to his heart, believes in the promises the word holds. He always believes his family will always be together forever, he will forever be their beloved child, his friends will stay forever with him and his love, his love will forever be by his side, living their lives together, forever.

 

But as he grows up, he believes that forever, doesn’t really means forever. It doesn’t mean for a long time; it doesn’t mean something is endless.

 

Because a long time does exist, but endless time? No. It does not exist. It will never exist.

 

Because apparently, everything has an end.

 

Just like how his parents had decided to part their ways, leaving him under the care of his grandparents when he was barely even a teenager, with the reason that they both need to clear their mind and have a fresh start.

 

_They just won’t admit that their relationship is a mistake, that he is a mistake._

Just like how his friends swore that they will never leave him, that they will stay with him forever, for a very long time. Once again, his friends proved that forever doesn’t exist.

 

_To make it worst, they left him hanging without answers._

Jongin accepted everything that happened to him, because his grandparents once said, you should never question the fate, because it happens for a reason. Do not ever defy the universe, for only it will bring damage to you.

 

So he did it. Accepted everything. He never questioned why.

 

But when the fate tried to take his other half, the universe wanted to take away his heart, Jongin could not bring himself to accept it.

 

_Take everything else from me, everything and I won’t care, but do not take him away._

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

It was night. The same night that he had to go through. He threw his gaze out of the window, looking at the dark sky in front of him. The stars were much visible today, scattered around the night sky of Seoul, lighted up the whole world. It was beautiful.

 

It reminded him of the days he used to spend with his grandfather when he was still a clueless, innocent little kid. They would lie down on the ground at the back of his grandparent’s house, and stared at the stars up above in the sky. His grandfather would bring his little fingers upwards, and pointed them to the shining stars.

 

Sometimes, when they were lucky, they could even point out the constellations.

 

It was his favorite part. His grandfather will tell him the name of the constellations and stars, which he found some of it were very weird and hard to pronounce. His grandfather would caress his hair softly, gave him the warmth and love that he always yearned from his parents but never had the chance to experience it, while he would tell him the meaning and purposes behind each of the stars.

 

His favorite was the story behind the blue-white star named Vega.

 

_“Jongin, do you want to know the story behind Vega?” his grandfather asked him. He was holding a book, and showed him the picture of a very beautiful bright star on one of the pages._

_“What is a Vega?”_

_“Vega is a bright blue-white star. The constellation of this star is called Lyra.”_

_“Tell me the story grandpa.”_

_“In Japan, Vega is called Tanabata, the name of a celestial princess. Unfortunately, she falls in love with a mere mortal named Kengyu. Kengyu is represented by another star called Altair. Tanabata’s father find out about them, and he is beyond enraged with those two. So, he placed Tanabata and Kengyu in the sky, and separated them by the Celestial River, which we know as the Milky Way. The could not see each other, and they were very sad about it._

_But the gods of sky are kind and they could not stand the sight of the separated lover. So, they find a way to reunite Tanabata and Kengyu. Each year, on the seventh night of the seventh moon, the magpies will form a bridge across the Celestial River and the two lovers will reunite.”_

_“Poor them. Why would the father do that? They love each other right?”_

_“You see Jongin, fate is cruel in that way. No matter how much we love someone, it does not mean that we will belong together with the person.”_

_“That is unfair!”_

_“I know. But Jongin, true love will always find the way to be together. Just look at Tanabata and Kengyu, they were separated by the whole galaxy, but they still managed to find a way to be with each other. True love will find their happiness, even death cannot separate them. They will be together, forever.”_

Jongin was to immersed in his own world that he couldn’t hear the soft voice that called out for him. He didn’t even notice the small body that was standing at his back, the hand was reaching out to touch his shoulder.

 

He flinched when he felt a hand touching his broad shoulder and quickly turned his head, only to be greeted with the sight of his fiancé, clad in white pajama, and was smiling at him.

 

_The heart-shaped lips, pale and chapped, curved into the most beautiful smile._

 

Kyungsoo was standing there. He giggled when he saw Jongin’s surprised face and stepped closer to him. Jongin quickly pulled Kyungsoo closer to him and signaled the smaller to sit on his lap. Kyungsoo did as Jongin wished, he sat down slowly and smiled a little when he felt Jongin’s warm body around him. He felt a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist, pulling him into a warm hug.

 

“What were you thinking about? You didn’t even hear me calling you,” Kyungsoo asked with a very soft voice, that it almost sound like a whisper, barely heard but it’s Jongin. Even if one day Kyungsoo _cannot talk anymore,_ he knew Jongin will always hear him.

 

 His hand found its way to Jongin’s, and he intertwined them together.

 

Kyungsoo always loved it when his small hand would fit perfectly with Jongin’s hand. He took a look at their tangled limbs, and was amazed by how their skin contrast so much. His hand was pale white, so pale that it almost seemed like there was no blood underneath the skin while Jongin’s hand was in a perfect golden bronze.

 

Jongin buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck before he kissed them softly. Kyungsoo let out soft laugh because Jongin’s kisses tickled him but he loved it nevertheless.

 

“I am sorry dear. I was thinking about my grandfather.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I was looking at the star, and it reminded me to him. He always told me the stories of the stars back when I was little, remember?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed and nodded his head. He looked out the window, to the sky and saw the beautiful stars shining brightly, illuminated the dark canvas.

 

It’s so beautiful. He admired each one of them, and he smiled. Kyungsoo felt stabbing pain in his chest but he ignored it, he kept on the happy face.

 

_There’s no reason to be sad anymore._

 

“Jongin, do you think I will change into star… when I’m gone?”

 

Jongin was taken aback by the question. He tried to move and faced Kyungsoo but the smaller stayed still, refused to let Jongin see his face. Jongin let out a heavy sigh, defeated. His heart clenched tightly at the last word that came out from Kyungsoo’s mouth. He felt heavy in his chest.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“If I turn into a star, then you can look at me every night. That way you won’t miss me.”

 

Jongin heard that. Kyungsoo sounded like he was joking, but Jongin heard more than that. He heard how defeated Kyungsoo was, how it sounded like he accepted all of it, _how he already gave up._

“Kyungsoo…”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Jongin?”

 

Kyungsoo sounded calm. He was always like that, and Jongin would not lie it didn’t hurt him. It hurt every single inch of him. The pain was unbearable, and Jongin really wanted to give up.

 

He can’t.

 

Because Kyungsoo already gave up.

 

He need to stay strong for them, for Kyungsoo.

 

No matter how much he felt like dying, Jongin knew he had to bear it.

 

Jongin took a deep breath and pulled Kyungsoo closer to him, until there was no space between them. He felt Kyungsoo was leaning back, and leaned his head on his shoulder. He tightened the grip around Kyungsoo tiny waist, and placed his chin between Kyungsoo’s juncture. He felt the bony collarbone, he felt how cold Kyungsoo’s body felt against his warmth.

 

“Kyungsoo, listen. Even if I died, and being reborn, I will always choose you. Even in another lifetime, I will choose you over and over again.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at that. He smiled so wide that it hurt his jaw. It felt so nice hearing those words coming out from Jongin’s mouth. It made he feels like he is alive, _that he has another chance_.

 

“That’s very nice of you Jongin,” he let out a weak giggle before coughing into his hand. His throat burned, his entire body was shaking and he felt his hand getting clammy. His heart felt so painful, he felt breathless. Kyungsoo endured it all.

 

_Nothing, not even a single thing will ruin his last night_ s.

 

“Kyungsoo, are you okay? You should- “

 

“I want to spend the whole night with you.”

 

“But- “

 

“We still have tonight, and tomorrow night right?”

 

Jongin heard that, he heard how Kyungsoo tried his very hard not to choke on his own words.

 

“Kyungsoo…”

 

“I want to spend my last seconds with you.”

 

Tears were pooling at the corner of Jongin’s eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“We have forever Kyungsoo.”

 

“I know.”

 

_I wish we have our forever._

Kyungsoo turned his body, and he was facing Jongin. He could see the tears threatening to fall from Jongin’s eyes, and he hated that. Jongin should never cry because of him, it didn’t worth it. Kyungsoo brought his thumb and wiped the tears off gently before he closed the eyelid softly.

 

Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo’s touches, and he felt like bursting when Kyungsoo’s soft lips met his eyelid, kissed him softly. Kyungsoo’s hands were still on the both side of his face, fingers caressing his jawline, a gesture that Kyungsoo always did to tell him everything is going to be okay.

 

_Although Kyungsoo knew it was not going to be okay._

“Jongin, you promised me not to cry right? Don’t cry,” Kyungsoo smiled softly as he muttered those words. “It’s okay.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled.

 

“Remember when we first met? That was the most embarrassing moment in my life though,” he said.

 

“I can’t believe I spilled the hot coffee on your pants and had the courage to do that,” he muttered the words slowly and buried his face in Jongin’s neck. Jongin just laughed weakly when he remembered what happened on his first encounter with Kyungsoo.

 

That was a whole funny incident.

 

 

~

 

 

_He was running late, too late. Blamed his dumb roommate for turning off his alarm and now Kyungsoo has to ran all his way to the café where he worked as a barista. Minseok was a nice boss and all but he really didn’t like the idea of taking advantage of someone kindness. That took an asshole to do something like that._

_The café was half an hour away from his apartment, and Kyungsoo had been running for at least twenty minutes. He was lucky that the day was rather cloudy that blazing hot or otherwise he would have been drenched in sweat by now. His mouth muttered curses under his breath when he thought about Baekhyun. That guy was very considerate turning off is alarm because he didn’t have the heart to wake Kyungsoo up when he saw his roommate sleeping soundly but still it made Kyungsoo late_ _for his work._

_He took a sharp turn at the corner of the block and sprinted towards Universe. At the same time, his phone was ringing and he cursed again because of course this was the perfect time to call him. Still feeling annoyed Kyungsoo took out his phone form the pocket of his jeans and look at the caller, it stated Baekhyun there. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and picked up the call, while he was still running._

_“What do you want Baek?” Kyungsoo tried his very hard not to sound too harsh when he greeted Baekhyun and he felt his annoyance rising when he heard Baekhyun’s laugh on the other side of the phone._

_“Seriously Soo, I am so sorry for doing that but believe me I just want you to sleep more,” Baekhyun said guiltily._

_“I am late for work Baek, if you still didn’t realize that.”_

_“Minseok won’t be angry believe me, that guy is too pure to be angry at you.”_

_“I know, still it didn’t mean that I can take advantage of that. I have to hang up, call you later.”_

_He shoved his phone back into his pocket and cracked a relief smile when he saw Universe just three shops away. Kyungsoo gripped tightly to his backpack and fasten his steps. He looked down to fix his jacket and that was the worst thing to do in this world._

_Bam!_

_He bumped into that person who just walked out from Universe and now both of them are drenched in hot chocolate. Kyungsoo hissed when he felt the hot liquid touched his skin but that was not his concern right now. He looked up and saw the person he knocked in front of him, and he was just as mess as Kyungsoo. His face had the whipped cream smeared over his cheek and the chocolate rice all over his pink sweater. The sticky and sweet chocolate drenched his blue jeans and he could see the man’s winced in pain._

_That must be hurt, hot liquid on the thighs._

_Kyungsoo hastily get up and went nearer to the man and he stopped halfway._

_His heart dropped._

_That man was damn handsome._

_The beautiful tanned skin, contrast to his own pale white, plump lips and those define jaws. That guy was like a walking sculpture._

_Shaking the unnecessary thoughts off his mind he went closer and crouched in front of the man and he felt guilty for knocking the guy down._

_“Sir, are you okay? I am so sorry. I was in a rush because I was late for work and I didn’t see you walking out of the café. I shouldn’t have done that; I am so sorry.”_

_“It’s okay, it’s my fault as well. I should have pay my attention when walking.”_

_“No, it’s my fault.”_

_“Fine we’re both at the fault then.”_

_He was taken aback by the man’s words but smiled after he saw the man playful gaze. He leaned closer while his left hand reached out behind the back of his pocket and took out the soft blue handkerchief._

_“I still want to apologize, I’ve dirtied your clothes and the coffee is very hot, it must hurt,” Kyungsoo muttered quietly and patted the handkerchief on the man’s thigh softly. “Oh God how clumsy can I get?”_

_“Well, it stings a bit but other than that I am fine. It feels sticky but I can just wash them later. You don’t have to do that,” the man brought his face to look at Kyungsoo, well, that made the smaller man’s uncomfortable._

_Without realizing it, Kyungsoo didn’t realize where his hand was that time until that man kind of let out a small squeak and held Kyungsoo’s small hand under him._

_That was the time when Kyungsoo realized where his hand was._

_It was not even an inch away from the man’s crotch._

_He was so surprised that he yanked his hand quickly and stumbled backwards. Kyungsoo’s face was flushed red and he tried to open his mouth and explain it to the man but no words came out. His heart was pounding crazily in his ribcage that it felt like it was going to drop anytime soon. He stuttered every time he tried to form a coherent sentence but failed each time._

_The man however was amused at how the small man in front of him was acting that time that he laughed. He laughed so hard that the passerby turned their head at least twice to look at them. Kyungsoo was kind of embarrassed because of that but the feeling slowly disappeared into thin air when he took a glimpse at the man in front of him, that was still laughing so hard because of who-know-what-reasons it could be._

_His smile was the brightest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen in his whole entire life. Okay, maybe he was a bit exaggerating but it’s true, the man was so beautiful. But what Kyungsoo liked the most about this was how the man’s eyes turned into crescent-shape. Kyungsoo felt butterflies in his tummy, the feelings that was lost long ago and this was the first time he ever felt it again._

_Then all the butterflies vanished when something clicked in his mind that the man was laughing because of what he did just now. He almost touched the man’s private part, in public! If the man didn’t stop him he was more that sure that he would give the man a handjob in the middle of the road._

_“I am so sorry! I don’t have any ill intentions I just want to wipe the chocolate off your jeans! I know that sounds useless but I just want to help. Please don’t think anything bad of me.”_

_He spurted out those words in one breath and took a deep breath before he braced himself to look at the man in front of him. Kyungsoo groaned when he saw the smug on the man’s face._

_“That’s fine, you don’t have to worry. You don’t look like a pervert to me,” Kyungsoo let out a relief sigh when he heard the man._

_Then he groaned is frustration when he heard the next sentence._

_“Although I still can’t believe it that a cute guy almost gives me a handjob in the middle of the road.”_

_“I am sorry okay, and that’s not a handjob, it was still far from your, whatever down there.”_

_“It was not even an inch away, Mr. Cute Guy.”_

_“I didn’t do it on purpose!”_

_Jongin let out an amused laugh when he heard how Kyungsoo sounded like, that guy was close to whining._

_“Okay, okay. I’m just kidding okay.”_

_“That’s better be it because I swear to God I didn’t do it on purpose.”_

_“I know. You were so cute with that blushing face and red ears. I couldn’t help it.”_

_“I’m not cute! And I want to apologize once again.”_

_“It’s fine. No big deal.”_

_Kyungsoo stood up, and reached out his hand to the tall man who was still sitting. The man grabbed to his hand and stood right in front of him. Then was when Kyungsoo realized that he was just at the man’s chest, he was freaking tall._

_Kyungsoo apologized once again and bowed down to that man but instead the man just shrugged it off and said he should stop apologizing because that was nothing._

_Kyungsoo turned his heels after he bid a goodbye to the man and stopped midway when he heard the man called out for him._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Kyungsoo.”_

_“My name is Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”_

_~_

“Jongin, that was so embarrassing. Why did I have to bring this up?” Kyungsoo whined.

 

“You were so cute at that time though, your face was as red as tomato,” Jongin casually said and laughed when he saw the frown on Kyungsoo’s face deepen. “I am very glad that I met you.”

 

Jongin brought his hand and put it under Kyungsoo’s hand. He intertwined their finger and rubbed at the top of the smaller hand with his thumb. His eyes were eyeing the IV drip that was connected to Kyungsoo, the area around the tube was slightly bruised, leaving ugly bluish bruise on Kyungsoo’s pale skin.

 

“I am glad that I met you too, Jongin.”

 

“If I would have to choose all over again, I will still choose this.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly.

 

“You started came to the café every single day after that time we bumped into each other. Sitting alone at the corner of the café, with the papers and books piled up in front of you.”

 

Jongin chuckled when he heard that. He couldn’t bring his mind off Kyungsoo’s face after their encounter, and he found himself kept coming back to the café just to see the barista. Sometimes, usually, he brought along his assignments, the other times, he just went there and spent his time admiring Kyungsoo’s features.

 

Back there in time, instead of smiling whenever Jongin looks at him, Kyungsoo would blushing ever time their eyes met. Sometimes the smaller man glared at him but quickly hid his face when Jongin didn’t stop staring at him.

 

 

 

~

 

 

_Kyungsoo tried to avert his eyes form looking at the handsome tall man who was sitting at the corner of the café, immersed in his own works. He noticed that he was the same man he bumped into before, and that man has been visiting the café frequently after the incident._

_He would just sit at the small table next to the window and did his works without a word. Sometimes, he would order hot chocolate and scones and will spent his time in the café for hours. Sometimes, the man only left when they were about to close._

_Sometimes, Kyungsoo caught the man was staring at him without saying anything. He wondered why, he knew the man’s name. Kim Jongin, and Jongin knew his name as well. They exchanged their name before._

_Kyungsoo found himself attracted to the tall man, but being himself, he was too scared to approach Jongin. It continued that way. For weeks._

_Until one day, when Jongin decided to make a special request for his pancake. He had requested the baker to write something on the pancake, which is one of the special services Universe had to offer to their customers._

_The request broke Kyungsoo’s heart though, as he delivered it to their baker with a dejected heart. What he didn’t know, was that Jongin noticed his fallen face and stared at him with an amused smile._

_When the pancake was ready, Kyungsoo brought it to Jongin’s table and placed it in front of the man without looking at him. As he turned to walk back to the counter, Jongin spoke._

_“The pancake is for you. Why did you bring it to me?”_

_~_

Jongin chuckled when he saw Kyungsoo’s red face. He personally requested the baker to write “Will you go out with me?” on his pancake that day and he only stifled his laughter when he saw Kyungsoo crestfallen face and he read the words written on the paper.

 

Kyungsoo’s surprised face was the best though when Jongin said the pancake was for him and realization hit him in the face.

 

Jongin waited for the smaller boy to make his move but it he let it continued then the chance they will be together was almost non-existence. So, he made his move, and everything went well.

 

“I can’t believe that you are so cheesy, asking me out by writing it with chocolate icing on the pancakes,” Kyungsoo said and he laughed earnestly that his big eyes turned to crimson.

 

Jongin admired the scene in front of him and smiled softly. He then brought his hand up to Kyungsoo’s head and caressed the shaved head lovingly. Even with the bald head, Kyungsoo still look as pretty as ever.

 

Silence filled the whole room, the air was almost heavy. Kyungsoo and Jongin were smiling at all of their memories before, enjoying the pieces of mind one by one. The scene of their life flashed one by one in their eyes, and everything was beautiful. So beautiful. They created the memories together, with their heart and soul, and the memories were the only things who kept them _alive_.

 

 

~

 

 

The memories when they were dating before played in their mind. Kyungsoo and Jongin didn’t even know they went to the same university, only to discover that when both of them were pair together for a project in their literature class, a subject that Jongin took as his extra credit. Kyungsoo was so shocked when he saw the younger smiled at him from his back. They spent time together, getting know each other heart slowly, a pace that was almost torturing but it worth it. The reason why Jongin and Kyungsoo chose to do that was because both of them were scarred from their previous relationship.

 

The feelings they had for each other was so much different, and they didn’t want to ruin it. They met bumps and obstacles along their road, but they figured it out somehow. Discovering each other self like the rose petals, unfolding one by one, the whole journey was beautiful. Much to their surprised that it worked. Some of their friends, claimed that their method may be a bit dangerous but they wanted to take the risk. It worked well despite the cliché fights couples always had, their relationship established very strongly. Although it took them their whole university years to finally open up to each other.

 

Jongin was a closed book when he thought Kyungsoo was the one, and much to his surprise the older never stop in getting him to open himself more to the world. Every day, Kyungsoo would try to show him more of the world that he turned his eyes blind to.

 

After they graduated, both of them moved in together, using the money they had save up when they worked part-times before. It was a not too small apartment, and no too big either. It was perfect for both of them. It was located in the middle of the city, close to their workplace. Kyungsoo worked as an editor in one of the famous publishing house in Seoul while Jongin worked as a choreographer at a dance studio, the one who built with his best friend, Sehun. It was hard at first, because they were young, but despite all that Kyungsoo and Jongin really tried their best to make everything worked. All the sleepless night, starving days because Jongin and Kyungsoo wanted to find a better place to build their family, payed off well in the end when both of them managed to save enough money to buy a new house. It’s a double-story house in the outskirt of Seoul, and it has this beautiful garden at the back.

 

Then, they slowly took their relationship to another step. Marriage. Jongin planned everything very carefully, he took every single detail into consideration, not wanting to miss anything out. He went and asked for help from Kyungsoo’s best friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun because they knew Kyungsoo longer than him. He even went to meet Kyungsoo’s stepbrother in China, Yifan because Kyungsoo said once, if there was any family that he had after both of his parents died, it’s Yifan.

 

He went to China and met Yifan and his husband, Junmyeon to introduce himself officially. He knew how much Yifan meant to Kyungsoo, and how much Kyungsoo was trying not to burden him. Yifan was taken aback the first moment he heard about this and he saw Yifan’s sad face when Kyungsoo didn’t tell him himself about this, but the tall man cheered up when Jongin told him that Kyungsoo was going to tell him himself, it was just that Jongin needed Yifan to know himself first. Jongin could still remember the smile that plastered along his soon-to-be brother-in-law face and Junmyeon delighted smile. It felt so good to know that someone so important to Kyungsoo accepted him well.

 

Jongin went back to South Korea after that, proceeding to prepare for their wedding. They went to see the wedding planner, who happened to be one of Kyungsoo’s closest friend, Baekhyun. The meeting went smoothly as Baekhyun already knew Kyungsoo and what’s he likes, everything went well than they expected.

 

Kyungsoo requested for a small and simple wedding but he wanted it to be memorable to both him and Jongin. Baekhyun hummed in agreement as he wrote down all the details to his note book. Jongin requested to use white and red roses, which complimented their wedding suit perfectly. Kyungsoo wanted everything to be in white, and although Jongin thought that was quite plain, he was okay with whatever Kyungsoo wanted, since he really wanted to make the smaller man happy.

 

They were busy handling those and that, juggling between works and their wedding preparation. Although things were quite hectic, Kyungsoo still smile and that eased Jongin a little bit.

 

It was not always sunshine and rainbow. Sometimes, it was heavy rain and thunderstorm.

 

Jongin thought it was because of the busy schedule his lover had, all the sleepless night and skipped meals when he got a call from Chanyeol that Kyungsoo fainted at his office.

 

_He never thought it was cancer._

Jongin was trembling when Chanyeol broke the news to him and if it was not because of Sehun, Jongin was almost than sure that he would break down in the middle of hospital, outside of Kyungsoo’s room.

 

Chanyeol said that the doctor told him Kyungsoo was at the last stage, and the chances for him to recover was very thin. Jongin could still remember Chanyeol’s bloodshot eyes that day. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are childhood friends, and Chanyeol was like a brother to Kyungsoo. He knew that this broke Chanyeol just as much as it broke him.

 

Jongin was so confused about all this because Kyungsoo seemed fine. Then everything came together, how Kyungsoo was always tired, his pale face, slumped body. Everything. Regret began to hit him like a train and he could remember Chanyeol and Sehun hugging him and whispered that he need to be strong, for Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin didn’t have the courage at all to step into the room, but he braced himself because of Kyungsoo. He regretted it the moment he saw the sight. Kyungsoo was lying unconsciously on the hospital bed with wires connected to his chest and arms, and he was so pale that Jongin doubt he had any blood underneath his skin. He walked shakily towards his lover, and sat down beside him. Jongin took Kyungsoo hand and held it tightly, he flinched when he felt how cold Kyungsoo’s hand was against his warm skin. Jongin brought the hand near to his lips and kissed it as tears cascading down his face.

 

He was unable to control his emotion in the room, and he was sobbing uncontrollably while chanting ‘I love you’ to Kyungsoo and kissed his hand repeatedly. Jongin could hear his own heart shattering, looking at the condition of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo was unconscious for the next three days, before he finally woke up. Jongin ran to him, and held his hand tightly. Kyungsoo smiled at him, and muttered the word sorry for ruining everything. Jongin kissed his hand and said that it’s not his fault, and that Fate was playing with them.

 

Jongin promised that Kyungsoo would get better, and he would be there throughout the process. They postponed their wedding to focus on Kyungsoo’s treatment. For the first few months, everything was going in their way but life was cruel, after giving Kyungsoo some hope that he would recover, his health deteriorated badly after that.

 

The chemotherapy didn’t work anymore; no medication could lessen the pain. Kyungsoo somehow already accepted his short life-span at that time, and he told Jongin shouldn’t waste his time anymore. Jongin knew what that means, and he sternly said he wouldn’t let go of Kyungsoo no matter what happened. Kyungsoo was disappointed with that as he felt like he was only brought misery and pain to Jongin. It took Jongin weeks to tell Kyungsoo that he is the only person that Jongin loved, and no one would be able to replace him.

 

Things get worse each day. Kyungsoo knew it, and he accepted it. _More like he already gave up._

 

One day, when he realized Kyungsoo was not going to make it, and he knew Kyungsoo was aware of that. They called Yifan and Junmyeon and Jongin cried when he saw how broken Yifan was when he saw his little brother in that condition. Kyungsoo cried in his brother’s embrace, repeatedly saying sorry and said that he really loved Yifan. Yifan nodded and said that he knew, and he loved Kyungsoo a lot. Jongin let Yifan and Kyungsoo spent their time times together.

 

Two days ago, Jongin said he wanted to proceed with the wedding, and Kyungsoo was taken aback with that. Jongin said that if this was their fate, he wanted them to bounded together. They did it, although Kyungsoo disagreed with it at first.

 

_“Kyungsoo, would you marry me?”_

_“What are you talking about Jongin? Don’t be ridiculous.”_

_“I am not, this is serious.”_

_“Don’t waste your time Jongin.”_

_“Who said I am wasting my time?_

_“Jongin, you deserved better. Please.”_

_“No, I don’t deserve anyone else other than you. I’m begging you Kyungsoo.”_

_“Jongin, I love you so much. I don’t want to see you get hurt. I can’t last long Jongin, my clock is ticking._

_“I know, and if this is really our fate, I want you to die as my husband. Even if you won’t longer be here, I want us to be bound together.”_

_“Jongin…”_

_“Do Kyungsoo, my love, would you marry me?”_

~

 

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“You know I love you right?”

 

“I know, Kyungsoo.”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned in and cupped Jongin’s face in his hands, and placed his lips on Jongin’s before kissing his fiancé slowly. Kyungsoo closed his eyes when he felt Jongin was kissing him back, his arms around his torso, pulling him closer that there was no space left between them. The emotion that had been building in both of them was overwhelming, Kyungsoo and Jongin could feel it around them. Kyungsoo brought his hands and placed it on Jongin’s chest, he felt his lover heartbeat.

 

Kyungsoo cried, hot tears slowly running down his face.

 

He hugged Jongin with every inch of energy that left in his body, and he brought broke their kiss. Kyungsoo brought his lips to Jongin’s forehead and kissed him there.

 

“I love you so much, Jongin. So much and I will carry this until I die,” he whispers softly, and painfully.

 

Jongin who realized that his soon-to-be husband was crying, couldn’t stop the sadness that was bubbling inside him and tears pouring out from his eyes. He closed his eyes when Kyungsoo kissed him on his forehead. He could feel Kyungsoo was shaking, he can felt his desperation, he can felt that Kyungsoo was really kissing him as long as he can, _because this might be the last time he would be able to do it._

“I know, Kyungsoo. I know. Y-you know I love you the most right?” Jongin tried his best to not choke on his word but he failed. The pain was too much, he cried so hard that his shoulders were shaking.

 

Kyungsoo nodded vigorously. He bumped their forehead together and held to Jongin desperately.

 

“I k-know. Thank you for loving me. T-thank you for staying.”

 

Kyungsoo managed to speak between the sobs, and he broke down completely when Jongin hugged him tightly.

“We will always be together forever, Kyungsoo. That is my promise. Nothing can separate us, not even death.”

 

 

_Jongin made the gold promise, with his heart and soul bounded to it._

~

 

The hospital room was decorated beautifully with red and white roses. Baekhyun did a really good job arranging them. There were at least a hundred of roses scattered around the room, that it almost looked like a mini garden of roses. Kyungsoo loved roses a lot, Baekhyun really wanted to make him happy for the last time.

 

Other than the beautiful flowers, there are no other decorations in the room except for white satin that were hanging from the ceiling with then end of it were tied to Kyungsoo’s bed. There were red organza lining up along the satin silk, the colors matched with the roses.

 

Red means love, and white means purity.

 

It somehow symbolized the love between Jongin and Kyungsoo perfectly.

 

Kyungsoo was lying on the bed, wearing the white dress shirt and dress pants in the same color. There was red little ribbon tied around his collar. Kyungsoo look so pale, but somehow he didn’t look sad. He smiled, and weak smile but Baekhyun could tell that it was genuine. He made his way to Kyungsoo and sat beside him.

 

Baekhyun took his hand and squeezed it gently. “You’re ready?”

 

“Kind of,” Kyungsoo laughed and that made Baekhyun smiled. He felt a deep sorrow tugging at his heart, but Baekhyun ignored it. He lived with Kyungsoo for years, since they were in college until they finish their university. Even when Kyungsoo was working and he still didn’t move in with Jongin, Baekhyun stayed with him. Kyungsoo was important to him, he was like his brother and seeing Kyungsoo like this really broke his heart. He didn’t want to cry in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seemed so happy, and he wanted to be happy for Kyungsoo as well.

 

“Baek.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you promise me something?”

 

“Anything Kyungsoo, just said it.”

 

“Take care of Jongin when I’m not here.”

 

“Kyungsoo…”

 

“Promise me. Please, he doesn’t have anyone else. He only has you and Chanyeol.”

 

“He has you, Soo. You know it that you are more than enough for him.”

 

“I can’t be here for him. I’m running out of time Baekhyun. I don’t even know whether I will make it – “

 

“You will make it. I will see you and Jongin changing the vows, and I will see both of you exchange the ring. Jongin will kiss you and you will cry like a baby. I want to see all that so you have to make it.”

 

Baekhyun’s voice was shaking. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kyungsoo in the eyes because he knew that he would cry. So Baekhyun lowered his gaze and stared at his lap, fingers clenched into a fist.

 

“I will, I’ll fight okay? Don’t cry, I am sorry.”

 

Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo tightly when he heard those words coming out from his best friend’s mouth. He could feel that Kyungsoo was hugging him back, and he felt small hand rubbing his back.

 

“Promise me Baekhyun? Take care of Jongin.”

 

“I promise. I swear I’ll take care of that idiot.”

 

“Thank you so much. Baek?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you for being my friend. I knew that I get angry with you a lot, so I want to apologize. Sorry, Baekhyun.”

 

“Don’t apologize Kyungsoo, you did nothing wrong. You can get angry with me forever. I d-don’t mind.”

 

“Thank you again. This sounds so cheesy, but I want so say this.”

 

“Don’t say weird things.”

 

“I love you. Thank you for being my friend.”

 

Baekhyun tried his very hard not to cry and muttered the words ‘I love you’ back while he took Kyungsoo in his embrace. They broke the hug and stared at each other before they had this tiny smile plastered on their face. Baekhyun stared deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes, he could see the sadness but the smaller eyes were shining, Baekhyun knew he accepted it.

 

“I’ll let you rest okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and lied back on his bed. He closed his eyes slowly. Baekhyun looked at him before he turned on his heels and headed towards the door. Baekhyun opened the door slowly, his hands were trembling before he walked out.

 

Baekhyun felt like falling, his legs felt wobbly and he leaned against the door and shut his eyes close. His can felt his tears running down his face. Baekhyun started sobbing and closed his face with both of his hands.

 

Then, he felt a pair of strong arms pulling him into closer, and he look only to see Chanyeol was looking down at him with teary eyes. Baekhyun cried harder, and Chanyeol embraced him. The taller rubbed the back of the boy in his embrace slowly and kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head.

 

“He doesn’t deserve this Yeol,” Baekhyun whispers sadly, his voice was laced with brokenness.

 

Chanyeol only hugged him tighter, unable to form any words when he cried silently.

 

 

~

 

 

Jongin stood there nervously and kept his eyes on Kyungsoo. He admired his soon-to-be husband beauty, even when Kyungsoo didn’t wear any makeup. The smaller man was looking at him as well and he gave Jongin his brightest smile and mouthed ‘I love you’.

 

Jongin mouthed it back and his heart beat a bit faster when he saw Kyungsoo giggled.

 

“Kim Jongin, do you take Do Kyungsoo as your husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, do you take Kim Jongin as our husband?”

 

Kyungsoo stared at him deep in the eyes, and Jongin can’t help but to smile. He smiled a little wider when he heard Kyungsoo’s answer.

 

“I do.”

 

Jongin took a step closer to Kyungsoo and leaned closer until he was closed enough to Kyungsoo. Jongin’s hand reached back to the back of his wedding suit and took out the small velvet box. He opened the small box and held the silver band with the square diamonds on top of it before he brought it closer to Kyungsoo’s hand and slipped it on Kyungsoo’s finger.

 

Kyungsoo flinched when the cold feeling of the ring made a contact with his skin but s mile decorated his face when the silver band rested around his finger beautifully. Kyungsoo reached out to the table beside his bed, and took out a similar velvet box from it. He opened it and held the same wedding band between his fingers before he reached out and took Jongin’s hand softly. He smiled again while looking at Jongin before slipping in the ring onto Jongin’s finger.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face gently in his hand, holding it like it was a fragile thing before he sealed it with a kiss. He kissed Kyungsoo tenderly, but he knew his kissed was also desperate and full of love and he kissed harder when Kyungsoo kissed him back.

 

Along the kisses, Jongin didn’t forget to whisper the sacred words to Kyungsoo, chanting it like it was the last thing he could ever say.

 

 

~

 

 

They sat together outside, at the balcony. Two pairs of eyes staring deeply at the night sky, admiring the beautiful stars that shining brightly, scattered around the black canvas illuminating it. The night was so beautiful that none of them forget the pain in their heart.

 

Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s chest, and he can felt his husband’s soft breathing. His head moved along with the soft rise of Jongin’s chest, and Kyungsoo loved that. He played with the silver band at his finger softly.

 

He knew he won’t last long. His time was running out.

 

_He was dying._

 

“Jongin, could you sing with me?”

 

Jongin was surprised at the request that he almost knocked Kyungsoo off.

 

“Sing with you?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. Jongin brought his hand caress Kyungsoo’s shaved head.

 

“What song, my love?”

 

“For Life.”

 

Kyungsoo began singing. Jongin joined him right after, together, the serenaded the song and make their promises to the stars.

 

 

_This life has twist and turns,_

_But it’s the sweetest mystery,_

_When you’re with me._

_We say a thousand words,_

_When no one else is listening,_

_I will be._

_Every night and every day,_

_No matter what will come our way,_

_We will be still together._

_The dark turns to light,_

_We both come alive tonight,_

_I’m talking ‘bout forever._

_Never gonna let you go,_

_Giving you my heart and soul,_

_I’ll be ready with you for life._

_Oh, baby all I wanna do,_

_Is spend my every second with you._

_So look in my eyes,_

_I’ll be by your side._

 

“I am sleepy Jongin.”

 

“S-sleep love.”

 

“I love you Jongin, before, now and forever.”

 

“I love you too. In this lifetime, and in the others.”

 

“Good night, my love.”

 

“Good night, Kyungsoo.”

 

_The storms may come and winds may blow,_

_I’ll be your shelter for life,_

_This love, this love,_

_I mean it till the die I die._

 

Jongin held Kyungsoo’s body closed to him and he continued singing the song over and over again. Under the midnight sky and the shining star, they declared love for each other. Jongin chanted Kyungsoo’s name over and over again, as it was carved in his heart. Jongin felt like crying, but no tears came out.

 

He felt himself was falling into the sleepiness as well, so he lied down with Kyungsoo in his arms, He safely tucked Kyungsoo under his chin and kissed his husband lovingly, while muttering the love to him. Jongin felt darkness started taking over him so he closed his eyes, and he greeted the darkness completely.

 

He dreamt something very odd. Jongin found himself in a very bright place, and he saw Kyungsoo at the end of it. They stared at each other before broke into this bright smile, and Jongin walked closer to Kyungsoo. He took Kyungsoo’s hand and intertwined their hands together. It felt real, and Jongin didn’t mind if it was real.

 

_That night, under the midnight sky, the two stars went back to the sky._


End file.
